


Staged: A BTS Fanfic

by food_goddess_queen



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Kpop Group, LGBTQ Character, big hit, mental health, toxic, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/food_goddess_queen/pseuds/food_goddess_queen
Summary: At 15 years old, Jazmin, along with her best friend Annabelle, became trainees at Big Hit.Five years later, Jazmin is still a trainee but things are going for the better. At least, that is until a scandalous photo is spread online, prompting Jazmin to fake date BTS' V to save face.Can Jazmin handle being the fake girlfriend of a superstar and survive the Knets criticisms or will she crack under pressure?DISCLAIMER: I'm not a fan of BTS at all and most of my research comes from Google. Expect mistakes
Relationships: Kim Taehyung - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. 0. A/N

Hello hello~

This is a BTS fanfic that my friend had requested me to write and I agreed to do so. There are a few things that I will like to point out to help you, the readers, mentally prepare yourselves because this book is a rollercoaster and a bad one at that.

1) I am a fan of Kpop but not a fan of BTS at all so all of my information regarding them are coming off of the internet

2) I tried to make this as realistic as possible but with the way I write my characters, it is very hyperbolized and most likely won't happen in real life in any way

3) This book deals with scenes of physical and emotional manipulation/abuse

4) This book also deals with mental health and overcoming an addiction to drugs

5) The kinds of relationship in this book is low key toxic too so don't expect a fairytale ending

6) One of my characters, Yuna, will be seen confessing their love to someone of the same gender and the main antagonist will use that as an advantage to keep our main character, Jazmin, quiet. I won't be able to address it in the chapter but SK isn't that open to LGBTQ celebrities as of yet so please keep that in mind

7) Each chapter comes with a song but seeing as I can't add it to the chapter, if you want the full playlist, please just message me

8) This book is mildly edited. Because it is only mildly edited, there will be some plotholes that won't make sense at all

9) I am willing to write anything so if you want a certain story written, I am pretty open to it although there will be certain topics/themes that I will absolutely never write. I will credit accordingly


	2. 1. Jazmin

"Can you believe it? We were in America just five years ago," my best friend and fellow trainee at Big Hit, Annabelle, said.

"Was it really just five years ago," I questioned, sitting down on the wood floor of the practice room so I could stretch.

"Yep," Annabelle said doing the same as me, "We have been training for five years."

"I can't believe we're 20 now. It only seemed like yesterday when we were 15 and just landing in South Korea."

"I know. I-"

Before Annabelle could finish, the practice room door opened, revealing one of mine and Annabelle's closest friend, Yuna.

"You guys have to see this," Yuna gasped out in Korean.

Annabelle and I looked at each other before getting off of the floor. Quickly brushing ourselves off, we followed Yuna towards the company's cafeteria. The cafeteria was a mixture of a cafeteria, hangout spot, and community announcement area. Before Annabelle or I could say anything, Yuna pointed to a bright neon pink flyer surrounded by other trainees. Annabelle, Yuna, and I pushed to the front to read the flyer, apologizing as we went.

Dear female trainees of Big Hit Ent,

The staff here at Big Hit is excited to announce that we are able to debut a new girl group under the name Flavor 7.

If any of you female trainees are interested in auditioning for this new girl group, please fill an application and send it in into the main office in building C. Deadline for all applications end 25.01.20

Please show up in showroom F on 05.02.20 for auditions and please come prepared with a song and a learnt dance routine with the debut song also learned. The debut song will be sent out via email on the same day at 10 pm.

Good luck,

Big Hit Ent Staff

I could hear the gasp of Annabelle beside me and the feeling of someone pushing me to reach for an application. The force of the push was enough for me to fall on my butt. I'm not a tall girl. Not by a long shot, with my petite frame barely reaching 5'1.5". I quickly recoiled into a ball as every other trainee pushed with a hunger to get and fill in an application.

It took a good five minutes before the crowd started to calm down. Before I knew it, a pair of arms grabbed at my petite frame, forcing me to stand up. I was about to thank the person when my dark brown eyes met with dark brown.

"Cat got your tongue," the man named V said in smooth English with just a hint of an accent.

I moved away from him, glaring as I did. I hated his guts. Everyone always told me he was so nice and I believed them but he just got on my nerves for some reason. Maybe it was the way he carried himself or maybe it was the way he acted with me. I don't know the reason why but V just gets me extremely riled up.

The first time I met V was when Annabelle and I were first accepted into Big Hit. We were getting a quick tour around the company by a staff member. I was having a hard time understanding Korean at the time but Annabelle, being the language genius she was, helped me. The tour was going quite nicely. That is until our tour guide introduced us to BTS, their newly debuted boy group.

I studied Korean culture earnestly but I totally forgot so I just bowed my head to them. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Annabelle seeing that I was in trouble quickly told me in English what I needed to do. What I didn't know at the time was that V understood Annabelle perfectly.

I quickly bowed to them the right way, hoping that this would be my last time meeting with them. My hope was quickly shattered when V made it his personal goal to "check up on me" every single day. Though, around two years ago, he stopped checking up on me everyday, opting to bother me once a week. Not that I'm complaining.

"No cat has got my tongue V," I said, while turning around to get to Annabelle and Yuna.

"Is that how you thank a gentleman Jazz Jazz?"

I stopped in my tracks. I hated that nickname with a passion and everyone in the company knew it. "Where's the gentleman V because I don't see him. Come find me when you find him."

I continued walking until I reached Annabelle and Yuna. Pulling them both by their arms, I sent one last chilling glare towards V before leaving the cafeteria.


	3. 3. Jazmin

"We will be splitting you guys into three groups of seven. This part of the audition will be giving the panel a good idea of who works well with who and whoever shows the best teamwork quality along with other variables. Once we announce your group, we will be assigning your group a song and choreo to learn. Understand," an assistant asks as soon as the whole panel of judges step into the waiting room.

I, along with every other girl in this room, nod our heads in a yes motion. I could feel the tension and nervousness rise in the air and I had the sudden need to run outside to get some fresh air. Sensing my nervousness, Annabelle grabs both Yuna's and my hands and squeezes our hands. Taking a breath, I listened to what the assistant was saying.

"In group AOA: Kim Hana, Kim Soo Jin, Song Yuna, Suzuki Hatsumi, Nakamura Hinako, Li Bi Yu, and Malee Sitwit.

In group Oh My Girl: Vang Ara, Jeong Na Ri, Lee Ji Hyo, Takahashi Mai, Wang Jing Fei, Zhang Li Ling, and Lamai Saeli.

In group GWSN: Son Young Mi, Brinlee Ji Ae, Jin Da Som, Min Ji Soo, Yamato Erin, Ito Fumi, and Dao Bunmi.

Please get with your groups, get your songs, and start practicing. The next auditions will be held on 02.19.20 in this same showroom. Good luck and see you soon."

As the judges left the waiting room, everyone quickly scrambled to find the groups. I mentally run all of my group's names in my head, only recognizing Young Mi, Erin, and Fumi. Quickly saying goodbye to Annabelle and Yuna, I left to try and find my group. I soon find them in a corner of the waiting room, waiting for me and one other person. As I sit down, the last person sits down and we start the grueling task of getting to know each other.

As we promise to meet tomorrow in one of the practice rooms, I take a chance to look at the song I was supposed to practice. Puzzle Moon by GWSN. As I was leaving the waiting room, I saw Annabelle and Yuna waiting for me.

"What are your songs," I say in Korean as we start walking home. I'm still not confident but I know enough to talk and that's enough for me for now.

"My group is doing Heart Attack by AOA," says Yuna with a sigh. "It's a bit hard for me to sing so I'm a bit worried."

"Don't worry," Annabelle said with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks. What about you? What's your group's song?"

"We're doing The Fifth Season by Oh My Girl. I love that song so much. What about you Ji Ae?"

"My group's got Puzzle Moon. GWSN but I haven't listened to the song yet so I'll have to do that once I get home. You'll be okay the rest of the way Yuna?"

"Like always, yes. Thank you for walking me as far as you can. See you two tomorrow. Night."

Annabelle and I watch Yuna go straight towards a set of studio apartments two blocks ahead while Annabelle and I turn right to go to our shared studio apartment.

"I really hope we make it Annabelle. I can just feel it. This is my last shot at debuting and if I don't make it, I think I'll go back home."

"Really Jazmin? We've worked so hard. I don't think we should give up just because we didn't make it to Flavor 7."

"Let's call it intuition Annabelle. I have a feeling that if we don't make it, we're done for."

"Then let us hope and pray we make it because we worked too hard to give up now."

"Agreed."


	4. 4. Jazmin

"Will group GWSN please come unto the stage."

Everyone is in position, our hearts are pounding, and as soon as the music starts, we're already doing our first segment. The 3 minutes and 31 seconds were agonizing, but at the same time, it seemed to pass so fast. Like the first audition, I hadn't realized when the song ended until the last few notes played over the loudspeakers. All of our breaths are labored as we pose for our ending position and the panel of judges clap for decency sake.

With a flick of a hand from an assistant, my group takes our leave from the stage to wait out in the living room. Instead of everyone chatting merrily like usual, the waiting room is quiet except with the occasional remark or two. The tension suddenly rose when the panel came out with somber expressions etched on their faces. Every trainee, including me, in the room sat up straighter and focused their attention on the judges.

"We are sorry to say but these seven ladies will not be part of the next audition process," the assistant started, "When we call your name, you may leave the waiting room. Son Young Mi, Jin Da Som, Min Ji Soo, Yamato Erina, Ito Fumi, Nakamura Hinako, and Dao Bunmi. Thank you girls so much for auditioning."

The girls who were called stood to leave. I could see that a few of them were trying to hold in their tears. My heart fell when I heard that Young Mi was not continuing. Young Mi was the temporary leader in my group and she excelled at being one. As Young Mi passed by me, she gave me a sad but encouraging smile and I gave her a smile in return.

"Now," the assistant started again, "We have one more audition process before the final lineup. We want to see versatility and diversity. That is why this time, the songs will be from boy groups.

In group Got7: Kim Hana, Vang Ara, Kim Soo Jin, Jeong Na Ri, Lee Ji Hyo, Suzuki Hatsumi, and Takahashi Mai.

In group Ikon: Brinlee Ji Ae, Song Yuna, Wang Jing Fei, Li Bi Yu, Zhang Li Ling, Lamai Saeli, and Malee Sitwit.

You will have two weeks to practice the songs and choreo before we decide the final lineup. Good luck and see you in two weeks."

After everyone got acquainted with their own group members, we all started to leave the studio when I realized I left the apartment keys in one of the practice rooms.

"Shoot. I'm sorry Annabelle but I left the keys in one of the practice rooms. If you have yours, you can go ahead and walk with Yuna. I'll take the bus or something for safety," I said in a hurry to get to the next building.

Annabelle grabbed my arm to stop me from running out. "Are you sure? I can wait for you."

"Just go with Yuna. She's younger than us so you should take care of her first. And remember, I took a self defense class last summer so I'll be fine. Go and I'll see you at the apartment."

Annabelle gave me one last wary look before nodding and letting my arm go. Once I felt that her hands were off me, I took off to the building next door, barely avoiding people.

Once I made it to a practice room, I could tell it was recently used with the amount of stuff on the floor and the raised temperature inside. Without a second thought, I started looking through the stuff, trying to find my familiar tiger charm key chain I got from my parents before I left for Korea. 

I was so focused on looking for my keys, I hadn't realized that the door opened and someone stepped in. That is until I heard his irritating voice.

"Wow Jazz Jazz. If you really needed help you could've come to me instead of trying to steal stuff from my members and I."

I groaned in frustration. "I am not trying to steal from you V. I think I left something in here. And don't call me Jazz Jazz."

"Is what you were looking for happened to be a tiger key chain with an apartment key with the number 227 on it?"

"Yes... How did you know that."

"Hm... How did I know? Let's just say that I have it in my hands at this moment."

I stood and turned to face him. And like he said, right in his hand was my key chain. "Well look who's the thief now V. Now give it back."

"Nuh uh. You really have to ask nicer Jazz Jazz. Hasn't your parents taught manners."

"Will you please give me the keys that are in your hands oh glorious V."

"You think I'm glorious?"

"Sarcasm. Now please give me the keys."

"I don't think so."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. At this rate, I won't be able to listen to the group audition song and do a mini practice tonight. "Fine, you win. I'm leaving."

Before I could make it ten steps though, a hand grabbed my wrist, turning me around. My eyes widened in shock as V put his other hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Look, I know I probably took things far today so I'll give you your keys. Here."

V made sure my hands were wrapped around securely around my keys before letting me go. "Th- thanks."

"You're welcome Jazmin. Night," V said with a smile. A smile that was not his mischievous smirk nor his playful grin. A full on genuine smile that was directed towards me.

"Night Taehyung."


	5. 5. Jazmin

"I'm not lying," Annabelle says to both Yuna and I as we sit down for lunch, "She really is a controlling itch but she's so good at singing and leading, that we just follow her."

"I think you're just exaggerating," I say with a roll of my eye, "Hana can't be that bad. And you just met her."

"I never lie about people and their first impressions on me. The last time I lied about a person was during April Fools when we were still in the US. And that was five years ago!"

"Ara is kinda right though," Yuna started timidly, "I was in her group for the first group audition. I wouldn't go as far as calling her a controlling bitch but she was definitely manipulative."

"You guys are crazy," I say with an exasperated sigh, "Hana was probably stressed about the whole audition. I mean, I was pretty stressed with auditions and I become pretty bitchy when I get stressed."

Annabelle and Yuna looked at me then at each other before nodding in agreement. Satisfied, I started to reach for my rolled egg omelet when a gasp came from Annabelle and Yuna's eyes went wide. Raising my eyebrows in confusion, I turned around in my seat to see who or what was behind me.

"Taehyung," I say with my eyebrows still raised, "What're you doing here?"

"Is that how you treat your friend Jazmin," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I feel hurt now."

"Enlighten me, when did we become friends?"

"Don't you remember? Last night, you and me, practice room, alone."

"I hardly doubt that interaction made us friends. If anything, we're barely acquaintances."

"Well, I guess today marks the first day of our friendship then," Taehyung said with a smirk as he pulled the chair next to me so he could sit down. "Hi, my name is Kim Taehyun and I'm in the group Bangtan Sonyeondan. I'm your guy's senior by at least five years but I'm only 23 years old."

My mouth drops in shock as Taehyung starts a casual conversation with Annabelle, Yuna joining in after ten minutes. I sighed in defeat and jumped into the conversation. I mean, who could resist joining an argument about whether kimchi pancakes were better than scallion pancakes.

Another ten minutes went by when Taehyung announced his departure, saying he had to meet someone soon. Before he left though, he stole one of my omelet rolls and ate it right in front of me. Before I could scold him, he left with a wave and a cheeky grin on his face. I crossed my arms and fumed to myself before taking a bite of my rolled omelet.

The omelet tasted like heaven and my anger dissipated. I was in complete bliss and it was because of some cafeteria omelet. My bliss was short lived though when I heard someone cough behind me. Holding back a sigh, I turned around yet again to see not Taehyung but a female. Her raven black hair was put into two french braided pigtails and her eyes were an alluring shade of blue that looked eerily familiar. She looked at me in a condescending way and that flared my anger. I held back a rude greeting as I bowed as low as I could in a metal chair.

"I don't believe we have formally met," she said in a slightly accented English, "I'm Hana. Kim Hana."

Recognition of the name makes my eyes widen. "Oh," I say in a confident tone. If she was as bitchy or manipulative as Annabelle and Yuna said she was, I better be prepared and act like I was not intimidated by her when in reality, she was a bit intimidating. It wasn't her looks, even though she did look amazing, it was her aura. The way she carried herself. The same exact confident yet secretive aura that made me hate Taehyung in the first place. I forced myself to cross my arms to look at least a little bit intimidating. If not intimidating, then confident. "So you're Hana. I have heard so much about you."

Pleasure flashed through her eyes as she looked at me up and down, probably noticing my bluff confidence. "Well, this makes my job much easier then." Before I could process what she said, she slammed her hand on the table and got all up in my face. "I suggest you stay away from Taehyung if you know what's good for you. If you don't, I'll definitely make sure you don't debut no matter how long you train or how many companies you switch to."

I gasped at her revelation. The audacity of her. Who does she think she is, trying to prevent me from debuting.

Satisfied, Hana moved away from my face. "Allow me to introduce myself again," Hana said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "I'm Harmony Kim and I suggest you don't try to defy me or you will get hurt." If Hana wasn't satisfied by my surprised gasp earlier, she definitely basked in the pleasure in seeing me pale. With a graceful turn, she left our table.

If I thought that I hated Kim Taehyung, I might hate Harmony Kim even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fanfic on AO3! I am new to the platform so please be kind to me. If you have liked my work and want to read more, the full published version can be read on Wattpad @food_goddess_queen or on Inkitt @Goddess_Queenie
> 
> I also have a discord server so if you just wanna hang out and chill, you can do that here!  
> Discord: discord.gg/k7sjBvybuR


End file.
